Constant Craving
by Promise-To-Love-Me
Summary: A girl from District 10 and a boy from District two should be polar opposites, but when they meet in the games for some reason they have a connection. She wants nothing to do with him and he only wants to protect her, but will he be able to? You'll find out if you read ;


**A/N Hey People! It's Claire! This is a story I'm writing with my good friend ****XxFleurxX****, but you can call her Fleur :P It's pretty much a love story and if you don't like those you should give it a try anyway ;3 I am writing the POV of Rosalyn and Fleur is writing the POV of Rodrick! I hope you enjoy and now a word from Fleur:**

**Yo' I'm Fleur. I sleepy. Enjoy! XD **

**Back to Claire ;) Just remember if you read you better review and we love constructive criticism! But don't be too mean, we have feelings too y'know :P**

**Without further ado here is Constant Craving!**

* * *

**-Rosalyn's POV-**

I sit up in my tree staring down at all the other citizens of District ten. No one takes any notice to me, just a tiny girl up in the branches of an oak. The wind blows through me threatening to push me to the ground, but I pay it no mind.

The sun rising in the sky before me steals my attention as the pinks and blue hues melt together into swirls of gold. It almost reminds me of a painting one could create in grade school, but with so much more power.

My eyes flit across the sky taking in the magic as my mother liked to call it, but come to a halt on the figure climbing up the tree to the left of me. His blonde hair blows around his face and I can't help but smile at the determination on his face. His blue eyes concentrate on the branches around him trying to figure out where to put each foot before moving his hands.

"Zy!" I call down to him smiling and he looks up at me eyes wide.

He licks his lips now aware I'm watching his every move and climbs up another branch trying not to look as flustered as he feels, but I know better. I've known Zy since we were seven, can't he see I can see right through him?

He places his foot on another branch and reaches up for the one above him. His eyes search the sky as if looking for answers when a strong breeze shifts the leafs. He clings to the branches around him and I swear I've never seen his knuckles whiter.

"Don't fall." I call down to him teasingly.

He shakes his head a few strands of hair falling into his eyes and breaking his focus. I reach down a small hand and give a slight smile at the frown gracing his lips. Reluctantly he takes my hand and I pull him the rest of the way up.

"Oh stop pouting." I laugh lightly as he brushes his hair out of his face. My own brown hair blows around me in the slight wind that's picked up small stands landing on my wind burned cheeks.

He glances over at me and raises an eyebrow. "Why're you so happy?"

My green eyes stare at him sympathetically and I look down to the ground not fazed at all by the height. I suppose he has a point. Why should I be happy on reaping day? I'm seventeen and have my name in the bowl quite a few times, but I haven't gotten chosen yet. Why should this year be any different?

"You're such a pessimist." I say my gaze back on the rising sun now shining through the dawn's diminishing fog.

He shrugs lightly eyes avoiding my own. "I'm just asking." He says softly as the clouds of reality settle down around our restless forms.

He looks over at me and takes me in. "That what you're wearing?" He mumbles.

I look down at myself, light blue dress with frayed navy ribbon and sigh lightly. If I could have my choice I'd wear my boots, but my mother insisted on some old worn down sandals. They're not very easy to climb in, but she wanted me to look presentable. How could she possibly send her child to her death in drab?

"Yeah, this is what I'm wearing." I finally respond quietly, hating the feeling that things could change.

I've too often found that I don't like accepting change and the idea everything could change in one day for the both of us isn't a settling thought on my mind. The worst part is I have no control over what happens and that's what bothers me the most. I glance down at the ground again and watch all the ants march in lines to the justice building.

"Come on, Zy, you wouldn't want to be late." I step down a branch careful not to tare my dress and look up at him expecting to see his feet follow.

He sighs and looks down at me his eyes full of some emotion even I can't place. His feet shuffle a decision in his head being made.

"You go." He murmurs. "I'll stay here for a little while longer."

My eyes flicker to his and that's where they stay but for only a moment and then we both look away. I know why he wants to stay. This tree is where we first met where the story of Zy and Rosalyn first began, but we'll have to leave it eventually. I don't like the idea of change, but I don't like the idea of a whipping either.

I make my way down the tree gracefully slipping through the branches my lithe body at one with the winds movement of the leafs. By now the sun has risen and when I look up the last I see is his bright blue eyes trained on me, watching my retreating form get lost in the sea of people below.

I walk along the curb my feet moving ahead with a balance I'll never know the origin of. I've always been this way; graceful. The horde of people crowd into the square before the justice building and I push through the crowds after signing in.

My group is taped off on the far left and I fall in line with all the other sullen seventeen year old girls. We shift our feet in a restless manner wanting nothing more than for this annual nightmare to be over. The mayor walks up to the stage and gives yet another boring speech that no one really listens to and that's when the real fun begins.

I sigh inwardly as Aquafina our district escort takes the stage a bright smile on her make up smudged face. You can tell she's had work done, all the wrinkles in all unnatural places, but at least she tries to make this cheery; or actually believes this is a happy occasion for that matter.

"Hello, District Ten!" She beams down at us her nose scrunched up in the heat.

"As you all know soon two of you lucky men and women will get to go to the Capitol and compete in the 71 annual Hunger Games! You will have the chance to bring honor to your district! Are you ready to start the exciting events?"

She receives nothing but blank stares as an answer. She smiles sweetly seemingly unfazed by our frowns. Her heels clack against the pavement as she makes her way over to the bowl full of tiny slips of paper. He dainty fingers slip into the sea of white and return with just one name on one slip; one's person's life in the palm of her hand.

I breath in deeply the nerves setting in and try to tell myself it can't possibly be me. Her mouth opens, her lips curving into a smile as the breath leaves her body.

"And the lucky female tribute from district ten is Rosalyn Marie Johnson!"

All the air leaves my fragile body as I feel I can no longer breathe. She couldn't have called my name, it can't be me; but all the stares in my direction tell me otherwise. I have to stop shaking and walk up on stage as I refuse to be the frightened little girl from district ten.

I gather what little strength I have and move one foot in front of the other just like always as the eyes follow my every move. I manage to make it to the stage clinging to the railing until my knuckles go as pale as my palm. I breath slowly, controlled, and trying to contain my tears.

I walk up to the mic and turn, looking out, watching the eyes watching me.

**-Rodrick Hanson's POV-**

I allow the flawless steel sword in my hand to slice cleanly through one of the many dummies that dot the Training Center inside of the Academy. I let out a huff as I pull my sword out; smiling slightly as fake blood oozes from the dummy. I envision the dummy as some pitiful Tribute; like some scum from District 10 or lower, and let a cruel laugh escape my lips. Soon I would be in the arena; soon I would be a Victor...soon I would avenge the death of my lover.

5 years ago...5 years ago is when she left me. When the drunken "thugs" took her life in the alley. 5 years ago is when I failed to save her; when I held her hand as the life left her eyes. At that moment I swore to Volunteer; and win. I had lost her; and everything else meaningful...why not take an extra risk and "sacrifice" myself to the games? If I won, good for me; if I lost, I deserved it for not saving her. For not saving my Rosalind...

I put the sword back in its rack with a sigh; I had to get down to the Square. The Reapings were today; my day of sacrifice was today...I turn, and start to leave. That's when she catches my eye. She's tall, and she's muscled; her abs show smoothly under her second skin-like bodysuit, and her dark-brown hair waves down her back. She's the girl everyone fears; the one everyone pictures as a future Victor. She's Haydence Milder.

She'll most likely be my District Partner, but skilled or not; she'll not last against me. I was just as built as her. My bodysuit VERY snug on my heavily muscled body. I admit I was hot; but I had no use for love. I lost the only girl I ever loved; and that was all...that was it for me. Period.

I leave the Training Center; brushing by Haydence, who snarls in my direction, and go to my dorm. I enter the bathroom and change. I look into the mirror, my deep brown eyes staring back at me. I glance at my hair; not even bothering to comb it since it is so short. And flash a smile at my reflection; I never said I didn't mind playing with affections. Maybe heart-throb,bad-boy could be my angle? I don't know...

I flatten my dress shirt, and exit; making my way to the Town Square. I get my blood taken without a wince; and then head to the section for 18 year old boys. I stand impatiently as the mayor says his droning speech; and only pay attention when the Escort starts to speak. She greets us in an annoyingly peppy voice, and then presides to select the female Tribute. She dips her hand into the female's bowl; but before she can pull her hand out, Haydence's voice rings through the square.

"I VOLUNTEER!" She screams, and makes her way to the stage. She pretty damn attractive, I must say. Wild face, wavy brown hair; but she looks too damn savage for me. She tells the Escort her name; and the Escort greets her with awkward peppiness. Then the Escort starts to walk over to the boy's bowl; and I realize that I refuse to be out-staged.

Before she can even dip her hand in I break free from the crowd and run up the steps. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yell, staring at the Escort with intense eyes. She gasps, then asks for my name. "Rodrick Hanson," I replied, smirking at one of the Cameras. The Escort then giggled.

"Well, District 2, I see you have two feisty Tributes this year. How exciting!" She squeals, and I roll my eyes; Haydence only smirks. "Now, I give you your Tributes: Haydence Milder and Rodrick Hanson!"

I shake hands with Haydence, and she smiles up at me. "Ready to play?"

**A/N Soooo, what did you think? Don't forget to tell us in your reviews! :3**


End file.
